Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu
'Season 11 '''of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled 'Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu '''is preceded by Season 10. Kai is the mascot character of the season. The Ice Emperor and Aspheera serve as the main antagonists, and the Pyro Vipers and Blizzard Samurai are the season's villainous factions. The season will feature two new locations, the Desert of Doom and Kingdom of Never-Realm. The plot will be centered around Forbidden Spinjitzu. A teaser for this season was released on May 26. Official Description ''Basking in the glory of their recent victory, the ninja embark on a new adventure to explore a mysterious pyramid – just for a little light rest and recovery, of course. But has success lulled our heroes into a false sense of security? When the ninja accidentally set an ancient threat loose, nothing could ever have prepared them for the mayhem that follows. Cast *Akita - TBA *Antonia - TBA *Aspheera - TBA *Char - TBA *Clutch Powers - TBA *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Kai Emmet (child; flashback) *Ice Emperor - TBA *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Vex - TBA *Wu - Paul Dobson; Madyx Whiteway (child; flashback) *Zane - Brent Miller Episodes Sets *70671 Lloyd's Journey *70672 Cole's Dirt Bike *70673 ShuriCopter *70674 Fire Fang *70675 4x4 Katana *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70677 Land Bounty *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor *40342 LEGO NINJAGO 2019 Minifigure Set Spinners *70681 Spinjitzu Slam - Lloyd *70682 Spinjitzu Slam - Jay *70683 Spinjitzu Slam - Zane *70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs Samurai Trivia *This is the first season to have 11-minute long episodes, and be 30 episodes long. **Despite its shorter individual run-time, this season is set to be the longest season of Ninjago so far. This season features the largest amount of episodes in the series, and the highest amount of content, as in total it is 330 minutes. **It is also the first season to contain more than 13 episodes and the second season since Rebooted not to have 10 episodes. **It is not the first time that an episode lasts 11 minutes, the first time was with the Pilot Episodes, although this is the first season with that duration. *Members of The Fold revealed in their official podcast that they have made a new song for the opening of this season.http://www.thefoldmusiccompany.com/podcast **This will also be the first season since Season 7: The Hands of Time to feature songs by The Fold in the opening. *A new character called Antonia will appear in this season.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1058315136451121152 *A new vehicle called the Land Bounty will appear in this season. It may replace the Destiny's Bounty. *According to the sets, there will be several new characters, including the Ice Emperor, Aspheera, General Vex, Blizzard Samurai, Pyro Vipers, and Char. *The Ninja will travel to the Kingdom of Never-Realm. The Ninjas' goal is to use the secrets within the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to free the realm from its eternal winter. *In the Desert of Doom, the Ninja will face Aspheera and Char to prevent them from getting the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. **This is similar to when they confronted Morro to get the Scroll of Airjitzu in Season 5. *This is the first season since Season 7 to feature Serpentine. Gallery LEGO NINJAGO - Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu – TEASER AntoniaScript.png|A screenshot that Brent Miller took of the script. Season11Poster.jpg Forbidden Spinjitzu Ninja.jpg TheNinjaMaskOnS11.png Antonia&Child.png|Antonia and Lil' Nelson Pyramid-0.png|A Pyramid in the Desert of Doom S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu OlderPowers.jpeg|Clutch Powers NinjagoTeamMessageLEGO.png|The Ninjago team's announcement of the season's content. References Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Seasons